Les gardiens de Corbois
by camelia17
Summary: 7 élèves. 7 gardiens. 1 ennemie. Corbois ouvre à nouveau ses portes pour une nouvelle année, mais Magister ne va pas en rester là. De nouveau gardiens vont être choisis pour protéger la Spirale de son funeste destin. Seul l'union des sept magies pourra les sauver, mais leur amitié est aussi leur faiblesse. Y arriveront-ils ? Rated T pour le language.


Dans l'univers de la Spiral et plus précisément, sur l'île flottante de Scorcelleville. L'académie de Sorcellerie Corbois regroupe sept écoles de magie pour éduquer les futures sorciers et sorcières des différents univers. L'académie est dirigés par le mage Merle Ambroise accompagné de son familier, Gamma le hibou. Chaque école est dirigé par un professeur et possède une magie bien spécifique qui ne peut être apprise que par un élève de l'école correspondant. Chaque sort est représenté par une carte qu'on utilise en même temps que l'on trace le symbole de sa magie, mais certain élèves sont capables de débloquer des dons qui ne nécessitent pas de cartes ou de symboles, même si ses dons sont plus faibles que les sorts habituelles.

Ecole du Feu :

Les sorciers du Feu sont passionnés, compétitifs et séduisants. Citons parmi les illustres Pyromanciens la fée Morgane et Honoré de Balzac. Ils lancent des sorts offensifs qui infligent à leurs ennemis des dégâts au fil du temps.

Ecole des Glaces :

Les sorciers des Glaces sont forts, loyaux et courageux. Parmi les Thaumaturges notoires, on compte Charles de Gaulle et le Père Noël. Ils peuvent endurer de gros dégâts, mais sont un peu moins puissants à l'attaque.

Ecole des Tempêtes :

Les sorciers des Tempêtes sont souvent impulsifs, cultivés et indépendants. Citons parmi les grands Divinateurs Benjamin Franklin, Poséidon et Galilée. Capable d'attaques dévastatrices, leur défense est un peu plus faible.

Ecole des Mythes :

D'ordinaire, les sorciers des Mythes sont visionnaires, sérieux et instruits. Socrate et Houdini figurent parmi les grands Conjurateurs. Ils préfèrent en général combattre seul, invoquant des laquais pour leur venir en aide.

Ecole de la Vie :

Les sorciers de la Vie sont charmants, sociables et spirituels. Les Théurges notoires comptent notamment Titania, Léonard de Vinci et Jean le Rond d'Alembert. Ils sont spécialisés dans la guérison d'autrui, comme d'eux-mêmes.

Ecole de la Mort :

Les sorciers de la Mort sont souvent solitaires, motivés, courageux et intelligents. Les plus illustres Nécromants sont Dracula, Mercredi et le . Ils aiment puiser dans les forces de leurs ennemies pour récupérer les leurs.

Ecole de l'Harmonie :

Les sorciers de l'Harmonie sont traditionnellement sages, rusés, réfléchis et charmants. Citons parmi eux Cléopâtre, Simone Veil et Merlin. Ils excellent dans l'art d'adapter les règles d'un combat.

Mais l'univers de la Spirale ne se résume pas qu'à l'Académie de Corbois, il existe de nombreux mondes comme Scorcelleville qui abrite des peuples et des paysages extraordinaires toujours inexplorés et dont certains ne sont pas encore connus. Mais l'attention est principalement dirigée vers Corbois qui ouvre ses portes pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Les élèves les plus nombreux sont ceux provenant des mondes de la Spirale et qui constitue la grande majorité des élèves, mais il y a quelques exceptions comme ceux provenant des autres univers voisins ou ceux encore plus rare qui viennent de monde ignorant la magie et qui ont été contacté par Merle Ambroise lui-même.

Dans le flot des élèves se dirigeant vers les salles de classe, une jeune fille rousse de 16 ans coiffée de deux couettes hautes à l'arrière de la tête lui arrivant en bas du cou avec de jolis yeux marrons clairs, tente de s'échapper de la marée humaine et réussit finalement à s'extraire pour arriver devant un immense chêne avec un visage dessus, mais il semble que son oeil droit est disparue. La jeune fille sort un papier de son sac à dos orange et commence à regarder autour d'elle comme si elle cherche quelque chose.

- Oh...mais il est où ce dortoir ? Ça devrait être par là, non.

- Et toi ? Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursaute et se retourne vers la personne qui lui a fichu une peur bleu.

Il s'agit d'un jeune homme qui semble plus âgé qu'elle et portant une écharpe et un chapeau qui lui cache le visage.

- Euh...Qui es-tu ? Demande la jeune fille.

- Toi, tu cherches le dortoir des filles, pas vrai.

- Hein ? Heu...oui.

- Suis moi. Il se retourne et commence à partir pour s'arrêter aussitôt. Alors, tu viens.

- Ah...oui. Et elle le rattrape avec ses affaires pour le suivre, il traverse un porche entre deux tours se trouvant à coté de l'entrée de l'académie jusqu'à un immense jardin naturel où se trouve un grand manoir en pierre.

- C'est le dortoir des filles, au revoir. Et il commence à s'en aller lorsque la jeune fille le retient par la manche.

- Attends ! Merci de m'avoir montrer le chemin et je m'appelle Cheyenne Brûlantechaleur de l'école du Feu. Et toi ?

- Hum. Il se dégage de sa prise et s'arrête juste devant l'arche. Duncan Sagerune, école de l'Harmonie. Et il s en va sans attendre sa réponse.

- Duncan, hein. J'espêre que je pourrais le revoir bientôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, devant le grand chêne se trouvant au centre du cercle formés par les classes des différentes écoles. Un jeune homme de 16 ans aux étranges cheveux blancs relevés par un bandeau cyan qui découvre de magnifiques yeux bleu clair, c'est assis sur un banc et admire le ciel sans ce soucier du regard des filles autour de lui qui n'arrêtent pas de le dévorer des yeux. Mais une jeune fille s'avance quand même vers lui sans faire attention au regard que lui lance les futurs groupies et se poste devant le garçon sans lui cacher le soleil.

- Hum...Pardon , demande t elle hésitante.

- Quoi ?

- Pourrais-tu m'indiquer la classe de l'école de la Vie ? Le jeune homme pose enfin le regard vers la jeune fille, sa première pensée est qu'elle à l'aire d'une gamine de 15 ans trop naïve.

- C'est de ce coté, la salle avec un drapeau vert et une feuille dessus, il y a aussi un cerisier en fleur juste à coté. Dit-il en pointant le doigt vers sa droite.

- Merci. Et elle s'élance vers le bâtiment, mais reviens quelque seconde après devant le jeune homme.

- Quoi encore ? Demande t il légèrement énervé. Si c est une de ses groupies, je l'envoie bouler directe, pense t il.

- Et bien...Tu ne devrais pas aller en cours ?

- C'est bon, la première journée est la plus nulle. Déclare t il en se replaçant.

- Mais il faut que tu y ailles, sinon tu vas te faire gronder. Elle lui prends le bras et l'entraîne à l'opposer de sa direction. Donc, dans quelle école es-tu ?

- Lâche-moi ! Puisque je te dis que c'est pas la peine !

- Tu m'as aidé, alors moi aussi je vais t'aider.

- Fais chier. L'école des Glaces.

- C'est ici ! Ils arrivent devant un bâtiment identique aux autres, mais sur des tons bleu et blanc avec un flocon de neige en symbole. Bon, je te laisse. Au fait, Quel est ton nom ? Moi c'est Alia Douceracine et j'ai 16 ans.

- Kevin, Kevin Blanchebrise, 16 ans aussi.

- Au revoir, Kevin. Et elle se dirige vers sa classe pendant que Kevin pousse les portes de l'école des Glaces avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Au niveau d'une autre salle de classe portant les couleurs violette et jaune et ayant pour symbole, un nuage d'orage. Les élèves sont déjà rentrés en salle pour la présentation de leur professeur, quand une immense explosion de fumée mauve balaye la salle de classe et fragilise dangereusement la salle de l'école des Glaces se trouvant juste à coté. Une fois la poussière retombés, un gros tas de décombres se trouve à la place de la salle et plusieurs corps s'ont étalés dans les ruines et un peu autour. Une forme verte sort du tas de pierre et se tient debout pour examiner la catastrophe, cette forme est en faite une grenouille habillée d'un costume violet à rayures avec un haut de forme sur des tons violet et jaune.

- Ha, ha, ha...Je ne pensais pas que ma machine exploserait au premier essai. Ha, ha, ha.

- Professeur...Une autre personne sortie des décombres, une jeune fille de 16 ans avec des cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc comme la foudre, lui arrivant à la moitié du dos et attaché en queue de cheval basse, ses yeux ont beau avoir la couleur de l'océan, on y voit plutôt la promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuse pour une certaine grenouille. Non, mais vous êtes cinglé ou quoi !

- Allons...il ne faut pas s'énerver pour si peu. Vous venez de participez au test d'une nouvelle invention, n'est ce pas existent ?

- PAS DU TOUT ! Vous venez de détruire toute la salle de classe et la moitié des élèves sont blessés, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?!

- Tu as raison, ce n'était pas très prudent.

- Ah...enfin.

- Il faut que je pense à planifier les risques que peuvent produire une explosion et posé un sort de protection sur le bâtiment.

- Vous. ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS SI J Y SUIS ! Crie t elle en envoyant son professeur haut dans le ciel. Bon sang il est vraiment pas possible.

- Hé, toi ! La jeune fille se retourne pour tomber sur un groupe d'élèves se tenant en bas des décombres. Votre explosion nous a dérangés, vous pouvez pas faire un peu moins de bruit.

Le garçon qui a parlé est un jeune homme du même âge que la fille, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres, il porte un piercings à l'oreille droite et un autre au sourcil gauche, il est entouré par un autre groupe de jeunes qui ressemble tous des racailles.

- Si t'es pas content, vas te plaindre au responsable. Rétorque la fille.

- C'est vous les responsables. Contre-attaque le percé.

- Faux. C'est notre professeur.

- Alors c'est les élèves qui vont prendre. De toute façon, il parait que les élèves des Tempêtes ne sont que des impulsifs drogués de combat. Déclare un des acolytes du brun.

- Qui a dit a ?

- Tout le monde le sait. Rétorque un autre.

- Dans ce cas, venez le prouvez si vous avez le courage de m'affrontez.

- Allons y les gars ! Toute la bande se précipite sur la blonde, sauf le brun qui continu de la regarder avec une expression d'ennui extrême.

Mais une grande lumière stop les racailles et une autre personne fait son entré au milieu du champ de bataille. Un garçon au visage d'ange et du même âge que la fille et le percé, se tient entre les deux camps. Il a des cheveux blonds comme le blé et des yeux verts, il porte un livre ancien dans ses bras et regarde les deux protagonistes principaux avec ennuis.

- Sérieusement. Vous venez peine d'arrivé et vous foutez déjà le bordel. Vous êtes pas possible.  
- Je répète que je ne suis pour rien dans la destruction de notre salle de classe.  
- Oui, oui...En tout cas, si vous voulez vous battre, allez le faire dans l'arène et nulle part ailleurs. Compris ?  
- T'es pas ma mère. Rétorque le brun.  
- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne sans autorité reconnue. Déclare la blonde.

Tout les trois se mettent en position de combat quand la bande du brun ce jette sur la jeune fille, qui ne semble pas du tout en difficultés. Ses mouvements sont rapides et fluides comme des coups de tonerre qui vous frappent en une seconde, ses pas sont libres et gracieux comme les vagues d'un océan. Mais un type se tient en retrait et cache quelque chose sous son manteau, pendant que la jeune fille est occupée, il libère un essaim de Fée noire qui se jette sur elle quand elle a le dos tourné. Les Fées sont à quelques centimètres quand qu'elle se retourne pour les voir approcher, mais quelque chose obstrut sa vue et elle entends les plaintes des Fées une dernière seconde avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Quand elle discerne enfin ce qui la protégé, elle est tout d'abord sous le choc et vérifie qu'on ne la pas frappé trop fort sur la tête.

- Pourquoi...vous ?

- Ces crétin ont attaqué par derrière et il y a que les lâches et les faibles qui font ça. Déclare le brun en faisant disparaître l'ombre qui l'avait protégé.

- Je ne vais pas laisser une élève se faire battre le premier jour par un procédé aussi lâche. Dit le blond en renvoyant le lutin irlandais qu'il a invoqué. Bien, il est temps d'y aller. Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Nora Devinemer, école des Tempêtes. Réponds la blonde.

- Pourquoi devrai-je répondre ? Rétorque le brun hargneux.

- Pour la politesse. Réponds le blond qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué la haine que lui vaut le brun.

- Tch...Cédric Mortetombe, école de la Mort.

- Je suis Adam Ferventelégende de l'école des Mythes. Enchantée.

- Salut.

- Je ne sympathiserai pas avec un lâche des Mythes. Rétorque Cédric.

- Tu n'es pas mieux, sale zombie. Déclare Adam.

- Toi...

- Arrêter de vous battre ! Crie Nora.

- Te mêle pas de ça ! Lui hurle les deux en parfaite synchronisation.

- Mais...Je vous emmerde !

Du haut de son manoir dans le quartier populaire, le directeur Ambroise regarde avec intérèts, quelque chose dans sa boule de cristal. Le vieux directeur jette un cou d'œil par la fenêtre et semble replonger dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que Gamma le ramène à la réalité.

- Houhou. Les élèves se sont renconté s.  
- Je sais, mais j'aurai aimé que cela se fasse plus tard pour qu ils aient le temps de se connaître.  
- Tu n'as pas le choix, les derniers gardiens sont tous morts lors de la trahison de Drake. Il faut que ces enfants prennent par au combat si tu veux que nous ayons une chance de nous en sortir.  
- Très bien, je les ferais venir demain après les cours.  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix, si nous voulons que tout redevienne comme avant.


End file.
